


Affirming the Bond

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: JIm and Blair return from their fishing trip. But then, something terrible happens that makes them reaffirm their bond.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imprint Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310828) by [Arianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna/pseuds/Arianna). 



> It's my first story in English. It's also available in Spanish (Reafirmando el amor).

 

Jim and Blair arrived at the apartment around noon. Luckily, there were no press people waiting for them. They unloaded the truck, this time Jim could help, he felt better of the shoulder and back. Then Blair went to do some shopping, to have something to prepare for lunch.

When he arrived, Jim was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He got up to help Blair put away the groceries and start preparing lunch. It was very simple, just sandwiches, neither of them felt like cooking something very elaborate.

"How about we take a nap, Chief?" Jim was tired from the trip and wanted to be closer to his Guide.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me." He was tired too, and the next day they would have to start normal activity, and that prospect encouraged him to want to regain all the energy he could.

Without another word, Sandburg made his way to his small bedroom below the loft stairs. Before Jim could react, he had already closed the door.

Jim stared at it, his eyes wide, not understanding what had happened. This should not be happening, he thought.

He went to the door and knocked softly. From inside, Blair's voice was heard, equally soft, "What is it, Jim?"

Jim was still dismayed, he was sure it was obvious that from now on, they would share his bed. But a lump had formed in his throat, and he couldn’t speak. He coughed a little and said, "Blair, come out for a moment."

Blair had already taken off his shirt and Jim could look at the sight of his bare chest. He stared at him, almost had a zone out looking at the ring that ran through Blair's nipple. Blair stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Seeing the empty expression on Jim's face, he realized what was happening and shook him a little. At this, Jim reacted, and with an embarrassed smile, looked down.

"What's wrong, Jim? Are your senses okay?" Sandburg asked, worried. Jim looked into his eyes and approached slowly, giving Blair time to get away, if that was what he wanted. Finally, he laid his lips on those of his Guide, gently. He put his arms around him and squeezed him, not too tight. Then he moistened Blair's lips with his tongue, asking permission to enter. Blair spread his lips and his tongues danced together. The kiss deepened, both feeling the great love they had for each other.

Finally, they parted their mouths and smiled, looking into each other's eyes.

Jim took his friend's hand and gingerly guided him toward the stairs. Blair didn’t understand at first, but then he followed. Together they went up, Jim ahead and Blair after him. As they climbed the stairs, Sandburg punished himself mentally for not having realized before Jim was going to want to be near him, after what had happened in the camp in the mountains.

They reached the bedroom and Jim didn’t want to let go of Blair's hand, but if he was going to undress, he had no choice but to do so. Reluctantly, he did, and began unbuttoning his shirt. His Guide looked at him with his big blue eyes even bigger and asked, "Jim, what are we going to do?"

"To take a nap, as I said before. Why?"

Blair swallowed, feeling like a fool. "I just ... I'm sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking."

"It's all right, Chief. I also feel a little insecure. All this is new for both of us. All I want is to sleep with you. I love you, I don’t think I could bear that you slept down there and I slept up here. But if this bothers you, I will. I don’t want to pressure you to do anything you don’t want. "

"Oh, Jim. I love you too. But for a moment I thought nothing had changed. I was a fool. Of course I want to sleep hugged to you. Besides, your bed is much more comfortable than mine. And bigger," he finished with a teasing smile.

Jim was concentrating on the first part of what his friend said, and felt a wave of tenderness in his chest. His eyes filled with tears, and with an almost abrupt movement, he took his Guide from the shoulders and brought him to him, then wrapped him in a strong embrace. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and squeezed tightly, also feeling all the love in his heart.

They reluctantly separated, undressed, keeping only the boxers on, and lay down, Jim on his back and Blair on his side, with his head in the hollow of his friend's neck, Jim’s arm surrounding him, and his arm on Jim's waist, legs intertwined.

With a soft smile on their faces, they fell asleep, feeling a peace only comparable to what they had felt on the mountain, after consummating their union.

 

 

The next day they woke up together, enjoying their company. They got up and followed their daily routine of shower, dress and breakfast.

They left early for the police station, since at that hour there was a lot of traffic. They arrived and parked in the basement, then took the elevator to the sixth floor. They were carrying a trout for Simon. Surely, the tall captain was going to be very happy.

They were greeted by their co-workers, some of whom asked how had the fishing been.

"Well," Jim replied, "but here our consultant decided to take a bath and he almost drowned."

"What?" Rafe exclaimed, as his eyes widened.

"Don’t worry. It wasn’t so bad. A log struck me in the river. But Jim saved me, as always, and nothing happened. Just a dip, rather cold, but just that," Blair reassured him.

"When not, our Blair, getting in trouble ..." Brown said with a grin. And they all laughed, including Simon, who had come out of his office and heard everything.

"Welcome back, guys!" He said, smiling broadly, "And if I remember correctly, you must have something for me, right?"

"Of course, Simon!" Said Blair enthusiastically, "Can we come to your office?"

"Come in, come in. Is that for me? Said Simon, looking at the container. They gave it to him and accepted the thanks that his captain gave them profusely.

"How did it go, other than Sandburg's 'bath'?"

"We did very well, the weather was great, and the trout bit without problems," Jim replied. He still didn’t know whether to tell the captain what had happened between his Guide and him, but he thought that at some point they would have to decide.

"Well, next time, you won’t be able to get rid of me so easily. Now go and get to work. "

They sat at their desk, drinking coffee as they caught up with the latest cases of the Major Crimes Unit.

Jim worked with the folders while Blair checked the e-mails on the computer.

Megan Connor looked at them out of the corner of her eye and couldn’t help noticing the partners' loving stares. Nor when Jim laid a hand on Blair's thigh, stroking softly, no doubt not realizing they were being watched. A few hours passed, until at lunchtime, when the partners were about to go out to eat, she got up from her desk and followed.

Without realizing that they had company, they left the police station, and walked to a diner where they used to go for lunch. It was a small place, very comfortable, located in a corner, not far from the station.

They sat at a table in the back of the diner, to have more privacy. They never imagined that Megan would appear, with a broad smile.

"Hi, Jim, Blair. How are you?" she said, sitting down next to Blair.

"Fine, Megan. How are you? "Jim answered, with a friendly smile.

"All right. Hey, pals. Really, how are you? I mean," she added with a mischievous grin, "did something interesting happen on your fishing trip? Something new? Because I could not help noticing that something has changed, or am I imagining things?"

Both partners blushed to the roots of their hair. They never imagined they had been so obvious. Jim, however, all he could think of was: I have to deny everything! Blair thought: What do we do now?

Megan stared at them, waiting for an answer. Jim swallowed, coughed, and said, "I don’t know what you mean, but the only thing that happened was that we fished and had an excellent weekend. The weather was good and ..."

"Yeah, yeah. But tell me. Something happened. My detective instinct doesn’t lie. Besides, you have nothing to fear. I don’t care. I’m not against relationships between people of the same sex. The truth is, I expected it would happen at any time. Many people of this unit think that you are already lovers. There is even a bet on it. But I did not get into it, of course. I find it degrading," Megan added loquaciously, but in a low voice.

At this, Blair decided to come clean, but first he had to be sure, "Really, Megan, wouldn’t you mind that Jim and I? ... well, that ..."

"No, really, I wouldn’t mind. I mean, I’d be very happy for you. I’d still be your friend, as always. I wouldn’t treat you differently. But, tell me, did it happen?"

"Yes," Blair whispered, lowering his head, unable to help feeling embarrassed, despite Megan's words.

"Wow! I knew it!" The Australian detective exclaimed, exalted, but in a low voice.

Jim blushed even more, if it was possible, "Megan, please don’t say anything to anyone, we don’t want anyone else to know," he murmured.

"Aren’t you going to tell Simon?" She asked, startled.

Jim and Blair looked at each other, and tacitly agreed. "Yes, of course, we'll tell him, he's our friend," Jim said.

"Well, that's fine. I'm really happy for you. I wish you all the happiness of the world. "

"Thank you, Megan, you're a good friend," Blair replied, now calmer. He thought for a moment that he’d later explain to the detective that what had happened was one more, but central, aspect of the Sentinel-Guide relationship. Although, in the depths of his being, he knew that it was also a relationship between them as men, and not only in regard to their roles in the sentinel issue. It was true that they didn’t feel like lovers, but neither could deny the deep love they felt, and the connection so intense that had arisen between them when making love at the camp.

"Are you staying for lunch with us?" Jim asked the Australian detective.

"No, I just came to ask you that. I have to meet someone else somewhere. See you later at the bullpen. Bye." With that said, she got up and left.

About twenty minutes later, a car stopped in front of the restaurant, and a trio of criminals, one of them armed, entered. Aiming directly at the cashier, he demanded the money, while the others jumped over the counter. The restaurant's employees and patrons threw themselves on the floor, as one of the thieves asked.

The cashier was paralyzed with fear. The gunman yelled, "Give us all the money or I'll kill you!" The woman had her arms up and trembling, but she made no move toward the cash register. "I'll kill you!" the thief yelled.

At that, Jim couldn’t stay still. Slowly and cautiously, he rose from the floor and took his pistol, approached the exalted delinquent, who immediately noticed, aiming the gun at him. "I'm a cop," Jim said, "put the gun down and surrender."

The thief, who was a young boy, like his companions, turned pale, but didn’t lower his revolver. Blair felt a deep pain in his chest and without realizing how, he felt that something terrible was about to happen. He saw in the face of the delinquent the exact moment when he decided to shoot his weapon. Without thinking, he lunged forward, putting his body between Jim and the bullet. Jim held him at the shock, shouting in despair and horror.

The thieves ran away, not having achieved their goal, but having committed a crime, nevertheless. They climbed into the car and disappeared. Jim was too shocked to even think about looking at the license plate. "Ask for an ambulance!" he pleaded the employees who had risen to see the disaster of what had happened.

Blair was bleeding and unconscious. Jim was pressing his hand over the wound, feeling tears run down his face. All he could think of was that he was losing his Guide, the love of his life, the being that mattered most to him in this world.

 

 

The police arrived first, being so close to the station. But the ambulance didn’t arrive late, for which Jim was grateful. The nurses surrounded the couple, and tried to get the detective to release his friend, which took some effort, but finally Jim released Blair and allowed him to be assisted. Immediately they took him to the ambulance, with Jim glued to his partner.

Once at Cascade General Hospital, Blair was rushed to surgery. Jim had to endure separating himself from his Guide, which led to a state of total anguish. He was pacing the Emergency waiting room, when Simon appeared.

"Do you know anything about him?" he asked, worried. "No, they don’t want to tell me anything." Ellison had already tormented the nurses with his questions. "He's still in surgery," he added.

"I hope it wasn’t too serious," Banks said. "I don’t know, Simon. I'm very scared," said Ellison, clenching his jaw, in which it could be seen a nervous tic.

"Calm down, Jim. I’m sure he will recover. He's very strong," Banks said, trying to reassure him. He pushed him into a chair and sat down on another one beside him.

"I don’t know what I would do if I lost him. You have no idea how much Blair means to me. "

"I know, Jim. He’s your best friend. I know what it means," said Simon, still not understanding. "Simon, I love him. We have a relationship," clarified Jim, deciding to come clean. "We were going to tell you together, but now ..."

Banks was stunned, but in the bottom of his mind wasn’t too surprised. "You mean you and he ..." and made a movement with his hands as if involving something.

"Yes, Simon, there's something between him and me. Something I don’t know how to define. But it definitely feels like love. It happened at the camp, when we were working on my senses. That's why we think it has to do with the fact that I’m a Sentinel. It’s something that unites us deeply. I know this can be 'weird' to you, but it is what it is, and I wouldn’t change it for anything. Do you understand, Simon?"

"Yes, I understand. You don’t have to explain it any more. It's a sentinel issue. Okay, I get it," Banks stated, more in line with the idea.

Two more hours passed and a man, a doctor, dressed in a blood-stained apron appeared. Simon and Jim approached him immediately and asked him what had happened. The surgeon explained that Sandburg had done well and that he was in intensive care. The bullet had pierced the upper right lung and they had to rebuild it. Fortunately the damage wasn’t irreversible. At that moment, he was breathing with the help of a machine, but after a few days they would take it off to see if he could breathe on his own. Jim asked if he could see Blair, and the doctor said yes, but only for five minutes. Then he left, and Ellison walked over to the nursing station to see if he could see him at that moment. Simon sat in the waiting room, while Jim went to see Blair.

"You can only stay for five minutes," the nurse said and Jim nodded, watching his Guide surrounded by cables and a tube in his mouth. His heart constricted at the sight. He approached his partner and took his hand in his, caressing it softly, despite the line that was inserted in it.

"Hi, love. I have to tell you that, on one hand, I'm happy that you've done well with the surgery, but on the other, I can’t bear to see you like this," he swallowed, fighting the lump that was forming in his throat. "I want you to get well, do you hear me, Sandburg? We just started to be together, it's not fair that we separate like this. I need you. I love you. Come back to me, Chief."

Saying that, he sat down in a chair by the bed, Blair's hand still in his. At that moment the nurse came in, who reminded him of the five minutes. Jim looked at her imploring for mercy, but she didn’t want to know anything and escorted him out of the room.

Banks was still in the waiting room. Ellison sat there, ready to set up camp for as long as it took.

 

 

Five days went by in which Jim spent most of his time in the intensive care waiting room, trying to see Blair if only for a few minutes a day. Sometimes he was lucky and the shift nurse let him in several times a day, even staying a little longer.

Simon was turning a blind eye to the absence of his best detective and was visiting him whenever he could.

Every time Jim went to the apartment to shower and change clothes, he did it as fast as possible. He was afraid Blair would wake up and he wouldn’t be there, next to his Guide.

He was half asleep in the chair, when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. He lifted his head and saw a nurse, who was looking at him with a smile. "Mr. Ellison, I have good news for you. Blair just woke up."

Dr. Johnson, who had treated him since the operation, was already in the room. "Hello, Blair," he said, "first of all we'll remove the respirator, and see how that lung is." The aforementioned nodded, closing and opening his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jim standing in the doorway, along with the nurse. The doctor proceeded to turn off the machine and remove the tube from Blair's throat. For a moment Jim held his breath, afraid of what was going to happen. But Blair had no trouble breathing, though he did it in a labored and forced manner. However, he continued to breathe and soon he did it in a totally normal way.

He felt pain in his chest, and so he told the doctor, his voice rough and low in volume. "We'll give you something for the pain. As for your voice, it will sound like this for a while, it's due to the respirator tube. I'm really glad that you're better, your improvement was really quick. I'll be back in a couple of hours to see how you are and we'll think about moving you out of intensive care. See you later. "And having said that, he left the room.

Jim was happy with his partner's recovery. He went to the bed and took Blair's hand, as he had every day since being put in that room. Only this time he could feel the hand respond by squeezing gently. He looked Blair in the eye and tried to convey with his eyes all the love he felt. He could see the same reflected in the eyes of his Guide. He wanted to kiss him, but he was aware that the nurse was still standing at the door, watching them.

"Could you spare us a moment alone, Lucy?" Asked Ellison, who by this time knew all the nurses in intensive care. Lucy nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"Jim ... are you okay? Are you hurt?" Blair asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Chief."

"Don’t be mad at me ..." Blair whispered.

"Why should I be mad at you, Chief?"

"Because I stood in front of you when ..." and began to cough. Jim handed him a glass of water.

"Yes, Chief, I should be angry, but I really don’t understand. Why did you do it? Why did you risk your life like that?"

"Because I love you. Because I'm your Guide," Blair replied, the emotion making his voice even more shaky.

The Sentinel lowered his head, thinking. "Promise me you won’t do it again, please, don’t ever leave me."

"I can’t promise you that, man, as much as you cannot do it," Blair said with tears in his eyes.

"At least tell me you won’t leave before I do," pleaded Ellison, taking Blair's hand in his.

"I can’t know that either. Jim, it will be what it has to be. Whatever the future holds, we'll live it together, that's all I know. Now I have to rest. I'm going to get some sleep, Jim."

"But you just woke up!" Jim said, smiling to show he was not upset. "Yes, but I'm tired," Blair replied, his eyes closing.

"Okay, my love," Jim said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

 

 

The next five days, Blair spent them in a common room, out of intensive care. He had to share it with an old man who, fortunately, did nothing but sleep most of the day. When he was awake, Blair would talk to him, tell him some adventure from one of his expedition trips or some information from his vast anthropological culture.

Jim settled into a chair beside his bed and didn’t leave him alone more than rarely.

Dr. Johnson appeared for his daily visit, this time to tell him he was discharged. Blair jumped in the bed with joy. Jim sighed, relieved. He couldn’t stand the smell of hospital disinfectant anymore.

After Jim went to get clothes for Blair and did all the relevant paperwork, they left the hospital, walking slowly toward the truck. Blair had a grin from ear to ear, but Jim was still worried about his friend. The doctor had told him not to do any strenuous exercise for the next week. Other than that, the recovery was optimal.

They reached the number 852 Prospect Avenue, parking in the usual place. They went down, and luckily the elevator was working, so Blair didn’t have to climb the stairs to the third floor. They entered apartment 307, and immediately after closing the door, they hugged tightly.

Jim could feel Blair's heart beating quickly and wondered if he should let him go, so he wouldn’t get tired. But the need to stick to his Guide was bigger, so he didn’t let go. He could also smell his arousal, which was fully reciprocated.

"I need you, Jim," Blair murmured against his chest, almost inaudibly, but Ellison heard him loud and clear.

"I need you too, but you're still in recovery, we can’t do anything ..." Jim said cautiously.

"You're right. But at least, let's go to bed and cuddle, what do you think?"

Jim nodded. After checking the lock on the doors and windows and turning off the lights, he headed for the upper bedroom where Blair was waiting for him. He was already in bed and made room for his Sentinel. Once the two were lying down, Jim wrapped an arm over Blair, taking care of the wound stitches. They slept peacefully.

 

Epilogue

"Jim, I need you," murmured Blair, as they sat on the couch, cuddling and watching television.

The Sentinel thought that he also really needed to reaffirm his bond with his Guide, after he had almost lost him, a month ago. He felt an anxiety in his senses, like the one he had felt in the camp, before they consummated their union. But he knew that it was only a response to the stress of the near loss of his Guide, as it had happened at the fountain.

Luckily, after a month had passed, the stitches had been removed and the wound had healed quite well. During that month, the partners had merely embraced sleeping, avoiding the extenuation that sexual activity could bring to Blair.

But now neither of them could deny the need to physically manifest the love they felt.

Blair raised his head, offering his mouth to be kissed. Jim accepted the offer, kissing him with all the passion contained in days without being able to touch him, trying to convey all the love he felt for his Guide.

Their hands ran down their arms, then their backs. Finally they separated, to take eachother’s hand and go to the stairs leading to the bedroom above. Once there, they embraced again. It was very difficult for them to remain apart.

"Jim, I love you."

"I love you too."

"What are we going to do?"

"Whatever you want, whatever you need."

"I need the same thing I needed at the camp," Blair said and Jim gulped, because he remembered very well what had happened there.

"It's okay. But we need ... something ... Do you still have that oil?"

"Yes, it's in the first drawer on the right, in my room."

Jim went downstairs for the oil. When he returned he found a vision that took his breath away. Blair was sprawled in the middle of the bed, completely naked and stroking his erection.

"Oh, my God," sighed Jim, looking at him with eyes in love, "you're beautiful."

Blair looked at him with eyes equally in love, "Come here, Sentinel, and make me yours again."

Jim walked slowly to the bed, taking off his clothes, still looking at his Guide. He could feel the fast beating of his heart and his breathing, also rapid. In addition, he smelled the musky scent he had already cataloged as 'aroused Blair'. All this conjunction of sensations intoxicated him, sight, hearing and smell. It only lacked tact and taste. So without thinking twice, he threw himself on his Guide, ready to touch him and savor him as much as he could.

Blair spread his legs, his erections met, heat to heat, and rubbed in a frenzy of love. Jim ran his fingers through the hair on Blair's chest, brushing his nipples and then licking and sucking them. Blair moaned with pleasure and arched his back, trying to find as much contact as possible. Meanwhile, he stroked the back of his Sentinel, and going lower, his firm ass.

Jim went down the guide's body, kissing and licking, until he reached his crotch. There, he nuzzled the curls of his pubic hair, feeling in all its intensity the musky scent that attracted him so much. Then he looked up to see the passionate face of his partner, who also looked at him, and they silently told each other how much love they felt. Unable to wait, Jim took Blair's penis in his mouth, with one hand surrounding his base. Blair shouted excitedly.

"Wait, Jim! I want to come with you inside of me."

"As you wish, my love," Jim replied, reaching out with one hand for the small bottle of massage oil. Opening it, he poured a litlle in his fingers. Blair lifted his legs, exposing himself completely to his Sentinel. He ran his fingers through the cleft until he found the entrance to Blair's body. He entered with a finger, going deep, trying to find the protrusion he knew would give pleasure to his partner. When he found it, Blair lifted his back from the bed, moaning with pleasure. "Yeah, Jim, right there!"

Ellison inserted another finger, then another, moving them in circles to widen the muscle. When it was well, he covered his erection with the oil, positioned himself in front of Blair's anus, and pushed slowly. "Come on, Jim, do it now, I need you, I want you!"

Inch by inch, Jim was entering Blair, feeling at the same time than the sexual pleasure, an interior peace like the one that had experienced in the camp. His senses were calm, as if, for the second time, they had finally found the sensations they needed to be complete.

Jim started to slide in and out of Blair, while his hand caressed the erection of his partner, wishing with all his might that they could come together. Leaning into the right angle, he rubbed Blair's prostate, who shrieked with pleasure, closer and closer to his climax.

For a moment, they lost the notion of who was who. They felt that they were merging with each other, when Jim ejaculated deep inside his mate, at the same time that Blair reached orgasm, pouring his semen between their bellies.

Jim didn’t want to get out of Blair, but he had to do it, when he leaned sideways to avoid crushing him with his weight. But he kept his arms around him, kissing the sweaty cheek of his Guide.

"I love you," Blair whispered, so low that only a Sentinel could hear him.

"I love you too," said Jim, who was almost out of breath.

They waited a few moments, to recover, embracing and giving each other little kisses on the cheeks and on the lips.

"How do you feel?" asked Blair, who couldn’t wait any longer to talk.

"Complete. In peace," replied Jim.

"Your senses?"

"At ease. Like in the camp."

Blair thought for a few minutes.

"You know what, Jim?"

"What?"

"I think we're going to have to do this very often, to feel good. Every day, more or less. How about it?"

"I think that would elevate us to the category of 'lovers'."

"And that would be wrong?"

"Not really. Only some things would change."

"Like what?"

"For example, you'd have to move up here and turn your bedroom into an office. In addition, we’d have to decide whether to say it at work, at least to our friends.”

"I know. But as I told you the day we were going to the mountains, I don’t trust the cops who think like the ones we met the other day. If we come out at the station, we risk that the back up will fail us when we need it."

"Yes, though I don’t worry too much about that. As Megan said, many already think we've been lovers for some time. And the back up has never failed me so far."

"As you say. So I have to move up?"

"As you wish, Chief. I’ll accept whatever you decide."

"Oh no. It will be what we both decide, if not I'll stay down there."

"Okay. Stay down there," said Ellison, trying to keep a straight face, but failing completely.

Blair laughed and then jumped on his Sentinel, kissing him but still smiling.

They embraced in the middle of the bed, trying to be as close together as possible. It was an incredible feeling of being one soul in two bodies. Together forever. Forever home in one another.

THE END

Disclaimer: All characters from The Sentinel are the property of Pet Fly Productions, Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo. Characters from any other television show, movie or book are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. We believe the works contained in this archive to be transformative in nature and therefore protected under the 'fair use' provisions of copyright law.


End file.
